1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a salinity monitor and, more particularly, to a salinity monitor having a fail safe circuit for enabling an alarm should one or more of the salinity cell leads become disconnected and a back-up circuit for enabling an alarm should the fail safe circuit become inoperative.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional salinity monitor monitors the concentrations of salts, or other dissolved solutes in a solution, by measuring the electrolytic conductivity of the solution. Salinity monitors generally include a salinity indicating panel for visually presenting salinity levels and at least one salinity cell. The salinity cell has a plurality of salinity cell lcads electrically connected to the salinity indicator panel and provides an electrical signal to the salinity indicating panel proportional to the salinity of the solution. Salinity as used here and throughout the specification is interchangeable with conductivity.
Salinity monitoring is needed in water processing equipment where damage can result to the water processing equipment by water having high salinity levels. Salinity monitors of the type described are represcnted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,827 , and 4,181,880, and the subject matter described and illustrated in these patents is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
The prior art fails to disclose or suggest the use of a fail safe circuit to enable an alarm should a salinity cell lead become disconnected from the salinity indicating panel. As a consequence, damage may result to water processing equipment should a salinity cell lead become disconnected from the salinity indicating panel.
Conventional salinity monitors, not having circuits to monitor the condition of salinity cell leads, do not indicate by an alarm or other means a disconnect condition of any salinity cell lead.